Unforgiven
by HarryPotter4Life24
Summary: The truth behind Ichigo's attack is revealed and Byakuya is facing the full force of the 13 court guard squads. With Ichigo better him, Rukia, and Renji leave the squads and decided to hunt down Byakuya by themselves. Will they find Byakuya or will he get away from this horrible crime with no punishment. Ichiruki Sequel to Festered CANCELLED
1. The Hunt Is On

Unforgivable Chapter 1: The Hunt Is On

Disclaimer: I only own the idea

**A/N This is the sequel to Infected. This is really exciting for me because that is my first completed story. This is going to be continued right from where Infected left off. I hope you like this story this one is going to be 15-20 Chapters long. Thanks to everybody who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited Infected.**

_Last time on infected: _

_Renji helped Ichigo outside and to sit down on the steps and as Ichigo and Rukia held hands the captains walked over and Ukitake said, "Look who's finally awake. How do you feel Ichigo?" _

"_I'm good." _

_Hitsugaya then said, "Do you remember what happened?"_

"_Yeah I do." _

_Shunsui then said, "Tell us what happened." _

"_Alright I was walking home through the park from my part time job when somebody said from my left side that my time had come if I didn't leave Rukia alone." _

_Soi Fon then said, "Did the voice sound familiar to you?"_

"_Not at the time so when the person stabbed me he then put his sword to my throat and told me that the blade was coated with poison and I would be dead soon. But then Rukia appeared and he disappeared and she brought me to Orihime but it wouldn't heal so we tried to have my crazy bastard of a father try but it didn't work and you guys know the rest." _

_Yamamoto then said, "And do you have any idea who did this to you Ichigo Kurosaki?"_

"_Yes I finally know the person who did this?" _

_Rukia grabbed his hand and squeezed it and he said, "The person who did this to me was Byakuya Kuchiki."_

The Captains, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji stood/sat in silence and Ukitake said, "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

Head Captain Yamamoto said, "We will hunt down and find Byakuya Kuchiki and bring him to justice."

As the Captains left Rukia turned to Ichigo and said, "How do you feel?"

"I'm alright Rukia. I'm sorry that I had you worried."

Renji looked at Ichigo and said, "Ichigo you were fighting for your life against a deadly poison and an infected wound. We aren't going to blame you for that. Your father was less crazy then normal and your sister's Yuzu and Karin slept in your room each night. So don't worry about worrying us when you almost died."

Ichigo nodded and Renji helped Ichigo up ad back inside. As the three of them walked inside and sat down when the lieutenant of squad 4 said, "Attention all Shinigami. The captain of squad 6 Byakuya Kuchiki is no longer among us and considered armed and highly dangerous. If anybody finds him do not approach either call the captains, a high ranking squad member, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, or Renji Abarai."

The announcement ended and Ichigo said, "Looks like the 13 court guard squads are going after Byakuya with full force."

Rukia said, "They defiantly are. Ichigo maybe you should rest? You just woke up."

Ichigo looked over at her and said, "I've been asleep for long enough. Thank you so much for everything that you done for me Rukia and you also Renji but I'm fine now."

Ichigo then looked at the pictures that Rukia had took with them when they brought Ichigo to the soul society when he was close to dying.

Renji then said, "Well you did it man. Nobody can saw that you gave your life. You fought for it for your family and Rukia."

Ichigo walked over to her and put his arms around her and said, "Thanks man. I'm just glad that I was able to defeat it and that I didn't lose the will to continue fighting and living."

As they continued sitting talking and reading his favorite manga's when a announcement came and said, "Byakuya Kuchiki has been spotted by a member of the first squad."

Ichigo looked up and Rukia said, "Don't Ichigo. He's not worth it."

"You can't expect me to just stay here Rukia. Not after what he almost did to me."

Renji said, "He's right Rukia. Let's all go and confront him and let Ichigo take the lead on this."

Rukia nodded and the three of them left going towards where Byakuya had been spotted.

As when Narukami walked in he noticed the tree of tem gone and ran out of the room and to the 10th squad captain and said, "Captain Zaraki I know that you want to fight Ichigo Kurosaki but he has disappeared along with Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai."

"Did he now? I bet I know where he is going."

A/N Sorry this is so short. Alright this is the first chapter for Unforgivable. And most of it is going to be Ichigo and his friends hunting down Byakuya and there is going to be a fight between Ichigo and Byakuya and there will be the return to the world of the living. Hope you liked this. Read and Review. Peace :D and Love

Next Time: Rukia, Ichigo, and Reni have left the comfort of the 13 court guard squads to track down Byakuya so they can give him pay back. After almost dying is Ichigo up to this? Will he be able to find Byakuya? And will Kenpachi Zaraki find them as they hunt down Byakuya? And what do the other squad captains think of this?


	2. The Journey Begins

Unforgivable Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I only own the idea

**A/N This is the sequel to Infected. This is really exciting for me because that is my first completed story. This is going to be continued right from where Infected left off. I hope you like this story this one is going to be 15-20 Chapters long. Thanks to everybody who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited Infected.**

As Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo began walking through the forest Rukia and Renji noticed that Ichigo was walking slower behind them and Rukia said, "Are you doing alright Ichigo?"

"Yeah. Can we stop for a minute though?"

Renji looked behind him and noticed that Ichigo was leaning against a tree and said, "Sure thing."

As they stopped Ichigo started to learn even more against the tree and started to take deep breaths.

Rukia walked over and said, "Ichigo. I want to check your wounds. Make sure that they haven't started bleeding again."

Ichigo nodded and let Rukia push up his shirt and as she pushed them open she noticed that blood was on the bandages and looked up and said, "Ichigo. Why didn't you tell us sooner that you were bleeding?"

Ichigo sighed, "I didn't want to worry you. Besides I'm fine Rukia."

Renji said, "By the amount of blood on the bandages I wouldn't say your fine. Let's take a break so the bleeding will stop."

Ichigo nodded and slowly sat down near the tree roots. Rukia then said, "What's our plan. We can't just go straight in and expect Byakuya to accept punishment for his crimes."

"She's right. Ichigo have an idea."

Ichigo looked up and said, "The only way that I can think of is also the most troubling. He wants me dead at least that's what it seems like to me. He'll probably want to fight me. He may be full of pride but this wasn't for pride is was so that Rukia and I would be separated."

Rukia grabbed his hand and turned to Renji and said, "Renji look I know that Byakuya is your captain but you have to know that he does not like Ichigo. You probably know that better than anybody."

Renji sighed, "Your right as much as I want to think that Captain Kuchiki is innocent I should know that he doesn't like Ichigo and Ichigo told everybody who it was. So we have to catch him and bring him to justice."

The three of them stopped talking and rested against the trees as Ichigo's eyes closed.

Meanwhile Kenpachi and Yachiru were trying to find there to find Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia.

"Take a right up here Kenny."

Kenpachi looked up skeptically at Yachiru and said, "Are you sure this time?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kenpachi sighed, "You told it was right the last five times and we we're lost."

Yachiru then said, "Hey. Who's navigating here?"

As Kenpachi followed the lieutenant's directions Ichigo woke up from leaning against the tree.

"Did I seriously fall asleep against a tree?"

Renji laughed, "Yeah you did. But you did just beat a major infection and poison."

Rukia slapped Renji and said, "Its fine Ichigo. You're probably just tired. You did almost die 3 different times."

Ichigo nodded and then slowly got up and said, "Come on guys let's get going. I just want to get this done so that I can see Yuzu and Karin."

Rukia nodded and the two off them started towards where Byakuya was located and Renji stayed back and whispered, "I hope you know what you're doing Ichigo. I just wish that it wasn't after my captain. Hey guys wait up."

Rukia and Ichigo stopped walking and waited for Renji to keep up and Rukia said, "Come on dumbass. Hurry up."

As they walked Renji said, "Yuzu and Karin are twins right?"

Ichigo replied, "Yeah they are. Karin was born first. They are complete opposites though, you would never think that they were."

Renji then laughed and said, "Right."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows and then grabbed Rukia's hand as they continued to walk through the forest as they made their way through the forest. While they walked through the forest they didn't notice a shadow in the darkness following them.

Next Time: They arrive at where Byakuya was found only to find it empty. Where did his disappear to? Why is Renji acting so weird? Who is the shadow lurking in the darkness? And is Kenpachi is about to find them?

A/N alright another chapter is done and I know it's short but I have writer's block for this story which is why I have other's posted so that I can work through it and also because I'm going to hang out with my boyfriend today and we're going to beat some video games that I have. And I'm really excited because I have a new phone and it's awesome. Alright all my other stories are going to be updated later this week. READ & REVEW :D Peace.


	3. Important

Hey everybody wow it's been a long time since I last posted anything with Bleach after college kind of got in the way and that's going to change I promise. But I have some news. Everybody who liked infected or as it's now called Festered I'm going to be rewriting it and the sequel. I recently reread it wasn't to proud of it. I want to rewrite it so it's even better and I'm going to be making it even better then before I promise and I have a whole bunch of other Bleach stories that are going to be coming your way soon. So I hope you stick with me and if you like Power Rangers check out my Power Ranger Stories. I'm not going to delete the original version so I hope you like the new version just as much. Love you all.

~BleachIsMyLife~


End file.
